


Chihiro Fujisuccy

by 200GameAcidTrip (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, House Parties, Western Name Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/200GameAcidTrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro has a close encounter with a drunk Mikan at a house party. I am truly sorry for the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chihiro Fujisuccy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an NSFW Dinner Mafia I had once.
> 
> Drunk Mikan is OOC, fight me.

Chihiro hung to the wall. In a way, he was glad he'd been invited to this house party, but being potentially involved with so many people made him uncomfortable. Being a programmer, he was much more comfortable alone in peace, as well as not having to hide his secret (as he had to here, wearing a skirt that was about a centimetre shorter than his usual length of choice). Previously, he'd had Mondo and Kiyotaka to keep him safe, but now they'd wandered off to do... whatever it is they did when they were alone together. Now, he was out in the open and likely to be swooped upon by a fellow partygoer.

Like, for example, an obviously-drunk Mikan Tsumiki, who was drawing closer, shrinking his personal space to an infinitesimally small dot.

"Chihirooooo..." she murmured into his ear. Frozen to the spot, Chihiro turned his head a little. It was clear Mikan had been convinced to drink, and as she wasn't exactly known for her high alcohol tolerance among her classmates, it wouldn't have taken much for her to reach this state. It was better that she turned to him that one of the less desirable guys, like Leon, Chihiro guessed.

Something was very different about her, for her to directly approach him like this. The girl who was extremely timid and unstable in everyday life seemed rather more uninhibited in her drunkenness. That, at least, was a welcome change. But Chihiro wasn't prepared at all for when Mikan whispered, cupping around her mouth as if to project it to him and only him:

"Let's go... That closet... Over there..."

Chihiro was unable to say anything at all before Mikan took him by the hand and led him to the closet door. The pair went unnoticed by the other partygoers, who were bearing witness to a pick-up line contest between Kazuichi and Teruteru. (For the record, neither was winning.) Mikan pushed open the door with her free hand, bringing Chihiro inside.

All was darkness, and Chihiro suddenly found himself backed against the wall of the closet, followed closely by his mouth clashing with Mikan's. He did nothing to stop the contact, even daring to move back towards her slightly. Just as he'd thought, he sensed a little alcohol on her breath as she continued to deeply kiss him, venturing her tongue into his mouth a couple of times.

Soon the contact was broken, and Chihiro sensed that Mikan was moving lower, kneeling down deep. He felt the material of his skirt being lifted significantly, only discovering that it was to accommodate Mikan's head when he felt her warm breath down below. Fingers hooked around the waist of his underwear, and only then was he able to squeak out a few words.

"N-no... Please... You won't like what you see... down there..."

Seemingly that wasn't enough to stop Mikan, as her hands moved to pull his bloomers all the way down his legs, and the breaths on his crotch continued, no longer blocked by fabric.

"Hmhmm~ What's this here...?" 

Great. Now Mikan knew. In fact, after she'd travelled below his waist, there was no way she couldn't have known, given that he had already involuntarily become hard. Tears came to the corner of Chihiro's eyes; he could just tell what sort of disgusted face she was making under there.

"I-- I'm sorry... For misleading you..."

From under his skirt, a voice came.

"Hmm? Mislead me? You don't get it... I should be thanking you..."

Chihiro opened his mouth to ask what it meant, but any speech gave way to a moan as he felt a pair of lips wrap themselves around his head. Oh God. He was only able to hold himself against the closet wall as Mikan's tongue swirled around the tip of his penis, followed by her taking the whole length in. At the sensation of her wet lips and the rest of her mouth enveloping itself around his erection (which wasn't all that big compared to the other boys, he imagined) Chihiro shuddered, struggling to keep himself upright.

Now, I would love to tell you that Chihiro Fujisaki was an instant sex god, and that this initial fellatio escalated into sweaty sex in the closet, in which both partners experienced immense amounts of pleasure. Oh, how I would love to tell you that. However, in reality, Chihiro was a small, timid programmer who had never had so much as another's hand down there before now, and it was not much more than a minute before he found himself on the edge of completion.

His breaths became shuddered as he drew towards release. "M-Mikan... uh-h-h-h..."

An interested mumble from beneath the skirt fabric was Mikan's only response to that.

His legs trembled. "I can't... go on... May I...?" 

Replied Mikan, with her mouth full: "Gho aheadh... Khumm....."

And that was all the invitation Chihiro needed. His balls tightened deep, and a mind-blowing rush came over him as he shot his load directly into Mikan's throat. She continued to slide her lips up and down his cock as he came, until he had been completely emptied. Overcome by the pleasure, Chihiro's knees finally buckled, and he slid down the wall and blacked out. 

\--

When Chihiro awoke, he was left alone in the closet, with the music having quietened outside as the party wound down. He slowly tried to adjust himself back to the world while he recalled memories of what had just happened. He soon noticed that he was clutching a pair of panties – not exactly clean or dry, and probably Mikan's – while his own bloomers were still around his ankles.

All in all, he didn't regret going to the party one bit.


End file.
